From Diamonds Destined for Spades
by TossT
Summary: Arthur is the 4th son of the late queen of Spades but instead of the usual diamond, he bears the mark of Spades. He grows up hidden from the other kingdoms until he is forced to become the bride of Prince Alfred F Jones to enforce the alliance of the Spade-Diamond pact. All is pretty well until he realises his maid has less than honest intensions. Cardverse. Based on the Goose Girl
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don`t own Hetalia.

In the prosperous Kingdom of Diamonds, the Queen had her 4th child. Unlike his other siblings, he had messy golden locks, ivory skin and peridot eyes that gleamed as bright as the stars. The most unique thing about him was the mark on his left shoulder, there was a sapphire Spades mark instead of the yellow Diamond. Queen Britannia knew if she wanted to keep her son, she would have to hide his identity or else the Spadians would keep raise him on Spades ground, which she didn`t want. So Prince Arthur Kirkland was hidden from the Kingdoms and only the most trusted families knew of his secret.

Many years passed and the Kingdom remained wealthy and in good trade but they had different royalty. When the King and Queen died at sea, one of the most trusted family`s son, Francis Bonnefoy ascended to the throne. That was only because Arthur`s older brothers refused to bear the responsibility and decided to remain as the Ace and his trusted Soldiers. Arthur was kind of glad that Francis took the throne because as much as he hated the 'Frog', he was happy that the new ruler was someone who he could trust. Despite all these changes, he remained very stunning but he inherited his mother`s quick temper. Also he was considered Tsundere.

Everything was almost perfect in his life as he could read whenever he wanted to and he didn`t have such a big responsibility although he had a sharp and brilliant mind that would be useful for ruling. Arthur would spend days in the library when they allowed him to but other than that, he would spend his time with favourite horse Uni. Uni was a cream mare that was named after his 'imaginary friends' and the best feature about him was the fact that he could talk telepathically to anyone. He was a gift from an old travelling wizard that told him fascinating stories about magic.

His life went on like this until he was 18 when he was called for by 'that bloody frog'. "Bonjour Arthur, Did you have a nice day?" smiled Francis using his innocent face. "Cut the crap, frog, what do you want?" scowled Arthur as he did every other time he spent his time with Francis. "Arthur, you wound me, how can you be so mean to moi?" the taller man exclaimed, acting like Arthur physically wounded his heart. Arthur felt frustrated; he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could ride Uni around the royal paddock. "Get on with it or else I`m going to actually hurt you." growled the green eyed teen as he placed his hand on his dagger. "No need for that, I was just going to tell you that you are going to go to Spades and marry the King Alfred so we can enforce the Spade-Diamond Pact and they want a Spadian Queen so I told them your secret." Waved off Francis as if the news wasn`t a big deal.

"You`ve got to be kidding me, why would you marry me off like that, you have no right!" shouted Arthur but he was silenced by Diamond`s King. "Arthur, you need to do this, you don`t have a choice and we need this alliance if a war strikes. Get ready, you`re going early tomorrow with dear Helena because she can control her magic and can protect you from harm." ordered Francis in an unusually serious tone. Arthur sighed. His new life awaited him tomorrow and he completely dreaded it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews because this is my first story. I appreciate it. Also the diamond/spade mark you were asking about will be explained further into the plot.

Story: 

The first rays of sunlight peaked into the chamber as Arthur lay on his comfy mattress. He tossed and turned all night because of the nightmares about Spades. In one of them, his citizens rebelled against him and he could of sweared that he could almost feel the cold blade against his neck before he woke up sweating and panting. Why did he have a Spade mark anyway? His parents didn`t have any relation to any Spadians and if he was anything other than Diamonds, then it would have been Hearts as he had a very distant uncle there. Arthur sighed. His life had just become so complicated in only a day.

"Your Highness, your breakfast awaits you. Also the King requested for you to go to the entrance of the castle for your departure. Good Luck my Prince." a maid said behind his room`s door.

Arthur swore under his breath. As he hurriedly forced his travelling clothes on, he almost headed out of the door until he remembered something. Scrambling to his desk, he pulled out a golden box from under and rummaged through it until he pulled out a silver locket. Out of all his belongings, it was his favourite, even though Francis always teased him that lockets were for girls. It was the last thing his mother gave him before she left to sea. It was simple with only a single engraving on it with the initials A.K. According to his mother, the locket would protect him from danger but he really didn`t believe her. The most important reason he actually kept the locket was the fact it had a lock of his mother`s silky hair in it. When he wore it, he would remember the warm hugs she always saved for him. He felt positively calm as he walked out of the yellow chamber. To be completely truthful, he felt safer than usual. Maybe his mother`s words were true?

His comfort faded as he spotted 'frog face'. As an act of spiting Francis, he sat at the furthest corner from him. Breakfast was a fancy thing with many different kind of cheeses, bread and drinks. He would always grab a few scones and a nice cup of earl grey tea, much to the distaste of Francis who enjoyed satisfying himself with rich exotic pastries. Today he settled for something light. Nervousness filled him as he slowly sipped his tea. Even the scones looked less appetising. Breakfast was too short for his likings. He reluctantly followed the older man to the entrance. Everyone seemed so busy as if nothing happened. Arthur kind of felt slightly betrayed but he accepted that it was his fault for not making much of an impact on anybody. Scowling, he waited for the saddle to be strapped on Uni and he was just about to mount him when Francis tapped his shoulder where his mark was, sending warm sparks to his mind.

"Au Revoir Arthur, I am sorry for the inconvenience. Do it for the Kingdom. Well, I wish you good luck. Have a nice life." Francis whispered only for him to hear.

Arthur`s anger vanished when he saw the older man` guilty expression.

"It`s not your fault Francis and I know you are sorry. But still, even though I forgave you doesn`t mean I will stop calling you 'Frog'. I guess this is goodbye. I wish you the best of luck too, especially with all your paperwork you need to do without me to help you get organised." Chuckled Arthur as he started to ride away with his maid, Helena.

The King laughed his gaudy, annoying laugh back as Arthur sped up his pace. Soon, the yellow/golden environment changed into a forest, which looked as though it came out from a fairy tale. For some strange reason, it seemed as though Helena recognised the way to Spades but he quickly dismissed that thought when his fears started infiltrating his mind. The forest felt creepy as though someone was staring at him but the thing he didn`t know was the fact that it wasn`t just anyone staring; it was Helena who was glaring behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and also, I`m sorry that I didn`t update it as I`m lazy. If I was part of the seven deadly sins, I would be Sloth. Plus, I`m in the middle of the half-yearly exams so I had to study a lot. Disclaimer: I don`t own Hetalia.

Story:

A few days had past and Arthur had gotten used to the green environment and creepy atmosphere. He`d also noticed that Helena and he hadn`t spoken much since departure, excluding, the occasional sharp glance that could have rivalled his own. Feeling thirsty, his hearing senses must have developed because he could hear the faint sound of a stream, a few minutes away. The thought of a break seemed like heaven at the moment, as his back was sore and stiff from riding. (Helena insisted that they should ride early so they could arrive in fewer days.

"Helena, I hear a stream nearby, why don`t we have a rest from our horses. Also, my throat is rather dry."

"We should reach Spadian land in a few hours. I didn`t know riding for a few days is so hard for royalty. Your highness`s whining is giving me a head ache. Maybe, resting would be good. You were right in saying that there was stream close. We shall stay there for a few moments as I have to respect your wishes." Helena coldly spoke.

Arthur didn`t know whether to be angry that she just insulted him or be glad that she started to associate a bit more, even if it was quite rude. Wary that a mistake could lead to another harsh statement, he just kept his mouth shut until that reached the source of water.

Mounting off Uni, he stretched a little. The breeze felt cool when it blew through his hair and his feet felt more relaxed on steady ground.

"Helena, could you pass me my golden cup, I don`t know where you packed it and I want to drink." Arthur called to Helena, who was looking through his stuff.

"Get it yourself, I refuse to be treated like maid no longer and if you feel that thirsty, use your hands to scoop up the water!"

Anger ran through his emotions but he calmed himself as he bent down to scoop some water out. The cold stream made his smooth hands numb and he slowly quenched his thirst. Arthur stared into the water a bit more to enjoy the ripples he created. He admitted that the forest could be very beautiful and fascinating as his books. His worries seemed to fade until; a gust of wind blew towards him. It felt unnatural as it yanked his precious locket open letting all the locks of hair disappear in the stream.

Tears began to form but he believed that crying was a sign of weakness especially with Helena around. Something nudged his face.

'Prince Arthur, run away while you can, something bad is going to happen; I can feel it.' Uni his telepathic stallion warned.

He felt confused but that confusion disappeared when Helena appeared, brandishing a dagger.

"Dear Prince, your mother`s hair is gone. Her last words were true, you know. The hair actually protected you. From me and from other harmful obstacles you are going to face. Now it`s gone, I can put my plan at work. I want you to be my maid so I can take your role and marry young King Alfred. He used to be my friend. He only cherished me as a companion though. I wanted to be loved and become his Queen but he refused so I ran away and came to Diamonds. It`s my chance of being united with him again and I don`t want you to ruin it. Be obedient and do as I say then I won`t kill you. You might even fall in love with a lowly peasant and get married for all I care but don`t ever talk of this happening or else I`m coming to kill you. Take this warning. Let`s go, shall we. Oh, and my maid has to wear maid clothes."

Arthur felt frightened as he slipped on his new, rough clothes. He could feel that cold touch of the blade still running down his scar less skin. Helena`s horse didn`t obey him completely and he felt completely numb. Maybe, the prince would realise that his soon to be wife looked like his old friend. Nausea and nervousness overwhelmed him by every minute. His fears were coming closer and closer and soon the grass had bluish touch to it. He was now on Spadian land and he could see the blue wall in the distance. Risking another malicious threat, he whispered a prayer when he was told to be silent. He silently wondered what would happen next.

Alfred`s Pov (I`m going to switch perspectives from now on. It`s going to be fun writing in Alfred`s perspective. :D )

Alfred enjoyed his life to the fullest even if he was king. Since he was considered 'too young' so his advisors did the 'important stuff' and the Jack, Yao Wang, helped him make his final choices. He had a pretty sweet life as he trained with his twin brother, Mathew, who was apprenticed by the currant Ace and played video games with Kiku, the Queen of Hearts, when they came to visit. Now since he was of age, the Diamonds had offered them a bride that was somehow Spadian, and even if he was a bit annoyed at Yao for deciding that without his consent, he realised it was only political and he could save his love for somebody he actually love but he still had to create an heir and if his bride was a girl, he had to do some mature things that he didn`t want to think about. (If the bride was a male, the courts mage could alter the males body structure so the male could create an heir but the process took a longer time so he didn`t have to worry about it too much.)

He knew that in the Hearts, the Jack, Feliciano, and the King, Ludwig, was in a relationship while Kiku, the Queen, was lovers with Heracles Karpuski, a knight. In Clubs, the Queen, Elizaveta and the Jack, Roderiech was married and King Ivan was in a secret romance with someone that Alfred claimed the person was actually Yao; not that he really minded of course, even if the king of clubs wasn`t exactly a likeable person to be around. Ivan had a chilling and powerful aura that made the bravest trembled but he loved sunflowers. Alfred found it a bit ironic but he wasn`t to complain, he had a secret fear of him.

The King of Spades sighed. He really wanted to have that kind of love but he was betrothed to the unknown royalty in Diamonds and he had a dreaded feeling that the person might take the political marriage thing to seriously and never let him be loved by another. Alfred chewed on a burger, his favourite comfort food. He should stop being a pessimist and see how his life turned out. It couldn`t be that bad, right? At least he wasn`t part of a massive war. There were worse situations he could be in. Maybe, just maybe, he might fall in love with his Queen. Two figures in horses could be seen in just a few miles away from the kingdom wall. The future Queen had arrived. Alfred didn`t have to wait long to see how is life played out.


End file.
